Reavers Vs Zombies a movie night
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Okay so the crew of Serenity decide to have a movie night, one where the watch a couple of zombie movies and they make some connections to the revers. Okay so this is pre Miranda and there is the full crew, with Book and everything. One-shot.


Reavers vs. Zombies

Backstory… Okay the crew of Serenity decide to sit down and watch some movies from Earth that was, Zombie movies. Okay the movies are Zombie Land, Shaun of the dead, and maybe some others but those are ones I will for sure make references to. Okay this is pre Miranda and so Book is still on the boat. So okay Kaylee and Simon are together right now because someone needs to be grossed out and must cuddle. Also the events of the episode Bushwhacked have taken place, which was the episode where they rescue the guy who turns into a reaver and attacked the alliance people. Alright I own nothing. Zombie Land is owned by God knows who. Shaun of the Dead is also owned by someone also. And as much as I want to I don't own Firefly either. Okay this is planned as a one shot but if reviews say continue I must then I shall try. I do strongly sugest you see Zombie Land and Shaun of the Dead because A. they are awesome movies and B. I will mention scenes of the movies, okay and Shaun of the Dead is a british movie and it is hilarious and writing about it makes me want to watch it again. And it is a must see, In the Best Buys near me it is like $10 or so maybe more maybe less so just go get it and watch it, also unrelated but watch Hot Fuzz if you like Shaun of the Dead because it has the same two main actors. Happy reading.

So it had started out as a normal night, well for what could pass for night out in the black, then Jayne had gotten the idea to watch a movie and everyone else had thought it to be a good idea so, they had to fight over a movie. The crew in a majority said zombie, except for Book and Simon because well the whole virus thing was unbelievable to Simon and for Book it was that they were so unholy and when he mentioned it Mall just brought up reavers.

"Well am not they like reavers? Men who lost their way? They sure act like reavers, and you believed they were men." Mal pointed out to Book quite bluntly.

"I have changed my opinion of reavers since our last encounter." Book said sadly.

"Anyway which movie? Zombie Land or Shaun of the Dead first? Or maybe Resident Evil?" Jayne asked with a large grin.

"Zombie Land" was chorused by Kaylee, Zoe, Wash, River, and Mal.

At the same time Simon, Inara, and Book say, "Shaun of the dead."

"Okay then no Resident Evil." Jayne said with a slight smirk.

"And it sounds like we get to watch Zombie Land and enjoy his rules of living. I enjoy the double tap rule best. But his limber up one is idiotic and Tallahassee is right about that, you don't see animals limber up." River said surprisingly.

"Right you are little albatross. You can never get something dead enough." Mal replied with a 100 watt smile on his face.

"Umm does anyone understand why that man has such a desire for snack cakes?" Simon asked pointing at Tallahassee.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Kaylee said trying to mock Simon.

**Awhile later… (They get to the scene where they go to Bill Murray's house.)**

"Urgggg that is disgusting… Ahhh why would anyone ever want to look that disgusting? That is almost as bad as the revers, when they mess with their faces. Just Arggg. Yuck." Kaylee stated as she turned her head away into Simon's chest and made him hold her close.

** Awhile later and they have now put in ****Shaun of the dead****…**

"I love this movie it is so funny, I mean the scene where Ed and Shaun's roommate comes in and goes 'It's 3 in the fucking morning and I have to go to fucking work because everyone in my fucking department is fucking ill! Do you understand?' and Ed just goes 'Fuck yah!', that is one of my favorite scenes in the entire movie, well other than his crazy plans like how he goes and says 'sorry Philip' then kills him and then they do everything else. This movie is just so funny." Wash said with a smile and a dazed look on his face.

"Wow son I haven't seen you this excited for a movie since you heard about Jurrasic park." Book said for one of the first times of the night.

"What can I say, I enjoy my movies. Sometimes they make life out in the black just that much more interesting." Wash replied with one of hi grins that was contagious.

**A long time later. It was about 11:00 at night now**

"Okay I think it is time you go to bed now honey." Zoe said as she poked Wash awake and led him off to their bunk.

When Simon saw that Kaylee was almost completely out of it he picked her up and said good night and headed off to their bunk.

"Well I guess I should turn in then. Have a good night." Book said as he started to turn to leave the room.

"G'night shepard. See you in the morning." Mal said as he got up to go to bed.

"Well I guess I hold return to my shuttle then." Inara said.

"Uhh Inara would you mind doing my hair before you go to sleep, I have been having trouble with it lately?" River asked Inara before she left the room.

"Of course River, it is no problem. Just follow me." Inara said as they took off.

"I guess I'll be in my bunk then." Jayne announced to the empty room.

Okay that is it. First story done, like three others in progress. But if it makes you happy or unhappy then send a review, even if all you do is bug me about posting. Just send reviews.


End file.
